In general, electronic device technology is becoming increasingly sophisticated. New features and capabilities are being added to devices every day that enhance the performance of the devices. As a result of the incorporation of these new features and capabilities, the associated electrical power requirements are also advancing and becoming more and more sophisticated and rigorous. In order to meet the electrical power demands of these new devices, the technology and sophistication of the power sources that enable operation of these devices is also increasing.
Among these increasingly sophisticated devices are portable electronic medical devices. Portable medical devices such as external defibrillators, bone saws and drills must meet exacting performance criteria, particularly since these devices are used in medical procedures. In addition, because of federal regulatory requirements and conditions, these devices must generally meet a higher standard of reliable performance over long periods of time. The power sources that energize these portable medical devices are critical to their operation and, therefore, must also meet exacting criteria not only in electrical performance, but also in their construction.
Electrochemical cells that power such portable electronic devices are typically engineered to exacting specifications that provide proper amounts of power and ensure correct and safe device operation. In addition, these cells undergo extensive testing and validation procedures before they are approved and qualified to be included in a device. In many cases, electrochemical cells and modular batteries are designed to work with a specific make and model device. Therefore, it is important that these electrical power sources be manufactured to correct specifications and quality standards to ensure proper device operation.
However, the lucrative and growing electrochemical cell and battery markets have attracted an increasing number of vendors to (re)manufacture and sell counterfeit or sub-standard electrical power sources to unsuspecting customers. In many cases, these counterfeit power sources are made to look like genuine electrochemical cells and batteries. However, these counterfeit electrochemical cells are often not made to the exacting specifications and standards of genuine electrochemical cells. As a result, devices that are powered by such counterfeit electrical power sources may not operate correctly. In fact, a device that is being powered by a counterfeit cell or modular battery may overheat, malfunction, or even cease operation. Counterfeit batteries may not provide adequate safeguards to protect the occurrence of unsafe conditions such as overheating of the cell during the charging and discharge processes. In some instances, over heating of the cell may cause an explosion. Furthermore, additional problems may occur during the recharging of these substandard cells. In addition, these cells may not adequately perform to specification after charging or the cells may even fail during the charging process.
As a result of the emergence of counterfeit electrochemical cells, device manufacturers have developed portable devices with authentication technologies to ensure the correct match between a genuine cell and the device intended to be powered. Among these authentication technologies is the “Secure Hash Algorithm” or SHA-1. Devices that utilize the “Secure Hash Algorithm” technology are generally equipped with internal circuitry that enables the device to communicate with the modular battery that is intended to power the device.
Electronic devices equipped with this type of authentication, generally issue a challenge question such as an encrypted identification code. Once the identification code has been received by the modular battery, the modular battery then issues a reply response such as an encrypted code. If the reply issued by the modular battery matches that which is programmed into the device, the electrochemical cell or modular battery is considered to be genuine and the power source will continue to operate and power the host device as designed. However, if no reply or an incorrect reply is given by the modular battery, the power source is considered to be counterfeit or incorrect. The device, therefore, will not allow itself to be powered by the power source it has identified as being improper.
However, there are many existing devices that were not originally equipped with such power source authentication capabilities. Nevertheless, there is still a need to ensure proper power source use with these devices. Retro-fitting a prior device with authentication technology would require the incorporation of additional circuitry elements into the device. This option may not be possible due to electronic circuit or space constraints within the device. Furthermore, retro-fitting a power source authentication circuit within an existing device would also not be cost effective.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide existing devices with a means to authenticate the power source that is powering it. The present invention, therefore, provides various embodiments in which existing electronic devices, which are not equipped with authentication technology, such as SHA-1, with a means to verify or authenticate the electrochemical cell or modular battery intended to power the device.